nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kunarian/Drawn Congress
This is really awesome. I wonder if any of my guys are still in the CCPL these days. It'll be very cool seeing all congressmen and women drawn out. This is an amazing initiative! Really like how it's going so far. Well done, Kunarian! Well done. :King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 14:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I think this is going to become my hobby for a while. :L I do plan to place people in characteristic positions related to their character. For instance I tried to make Mr West look sceptical or at least not convinced of what is being said by someone in congress, maybe they're advocating subsidising abortion? And then I gave Mr Wickwire an inquisitive look as he is a very educated man who would clearly be interested in throwing things around his head while congress is in session. I might even drawn members of congress interacting with each other... Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is wonderful, wondeful work! Love the idea of it. It's a shame the King's no longer a Member by Right, would have loved to see myself give a speech or something. Then again he's still allowed in isn't he, so he might have wandered in maybe? Wish McCrooke and fascists and die-hard communist Yuri Medvedev would have still been in. They would have been awesome to have seen drawn out in your style, all colourful figures they were. I imagine Mr. Costello looking bored playing with his phone, possibly pondering over which new fast car to buy next. Oh I cannot wait for you to finish this it's so awesome haha! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I shall be doing members randomly, trying to do at least one a day but hopefully more. I've actually got a randomiser to choose a row and then I'll count along it another random amount. I'll be doing one or two more today too via this method so who knows who'll get done. ::And maybe I'll just do some extra drawings for those colourful characters that are going to be sadly missed out. ;) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::That'd be wonderful, Kunarian, very nice! I'm really enthusiastic about this. Digging the style, too. How long does one of these characters take? They look rather detailed. If you ever finish even half of this I already believe you ought to be in our pantheon of national heroes! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well at character can take half an hour but I've done other drawings where things have become complicated and it's taken beyond two hours. And I'm glad you enjoy the style, it's one I've discovered very recently by doodling. And I am very glad for your enthusiasm for my project, it'll certainly fuel me in going forwards. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I like it very much too :) Only have some trouble loading the image though, but that's just my compie :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad and yeah, sorry about that. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:13, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I think this idea is insane, but also very cool. How do you draw them, and how long does it take? (Also, just thought of something this second: I recommend you start with the ones that have photos, rather than have the difficulty of finding a photo that looks like the drawing later. )--Semyon 16:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you view this campaign with such support. :L to your questions: 1. carefully with paint 2. 30 minutes to 2 hours plus. I shall be doing what you suggest sar concerning the photos, although I have done one that was without a photo thus far. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I've just started Judy Almore. She was randomly selected. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :I cannot wait to see Ygo August Donia (who will replace CCPL's Mr. Kelmný following un unfortunate incident Oos will later go into deeper. Curious to see our first ever PM ms. Almore. Always wondered what she'd look like. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Done! took me about 2 hours of work to do. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:19, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome! Can't wait to see this get finished. It's quite challenging probably. And now there's this error that prevents me from seeing poor ol' Judy. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 19:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::She looks quite defined if you ask me. ;) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Magnus/Donia/Sebastian, the King is a non-voting member that sits next to the Speaker, according (roughly) to the Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for clearifying that, Timey! In that case I'm very much looking forward to seeing my own drawn version. How exciting! And I'm also curious to see good ol' Ygo being drawn, especially with how I described him haha. Plus he's like 7 feet tall. It'll be funny to see him in Congress. Especially when people would sometimes be drawn intereacting with one another. It'd be funny seeing leftists and conservatives debate, and others agree. We have so many colourful people in Congress. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 08:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions This may be too demanding, and you alreay gave yourself quite an ambitious task to do. But you mentioned "other politicians"? Now this may be a bit of a stretch, but what about those who are no longer with us? We have lost many iconic characters over the course of the latest years. Sven Plemming, the Red Baron, Alexandru Latin come to mind, to name a few. There's also plenty of amazing historical figures. If only we had more time, and more artists. But this is something you could consider, if you ever found time and inspiration for it. For now to draw all those in the Congress already is a task of near mythical proportions. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 21:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Haha, for this project, 3% completion actually is pretty impressive. :P --Semyon 12:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hahah :P --OuWTB 15:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC)